The Anti-Ms. Joe Team vs. Giuseppe Todaro
Transcript Nicole: "The Anti-Ms. Joe gang and allies were walking in the halls of their school and Giuseppe Todaro with Ms. Sean and Ms. Joe stopped them in their tracks." Giuseppina: "Guys, when my 18-year old boyfriend told me about school, I said it was awesome, but it was an excuse, seriously, he totaly was R-I-Double P-E-D like a 7-pack or something." Ji min: "Seriously?" kwong baubles Giuseppina: "Yeah." Ji woong: "Really?" Giuseppina: "Yeah." Ji woong: "One time when Ms. Joe took our class and Ms. Sean's class to see her get her licence, she made many darn mistakes! we were just laughing at her, then she was like 'Why are you laughing?!' in the most stupidest voice, and we were like 'Nothing!' LOL! one was where she nearly killed me! OMG!" Ji woong: "If the old hags come, I will get Pina to shoot them and we have all our things packed, just in case." Sean, Ms. Joe and Giuseppe stop the teens and Aen-Kwang in their tracks Ji min: "WHAT THE (bleep) IS YOUR PROBLEM?!!" Ms. Joe: "My class and Ms. Sean's class, This is Mr. Todaro, he is going to improve your attitude." In class Ms. Joe: "We are watching Barney today because it's good for you." Aen-Kwang: "I WANNA WATCH SONIC X, NOT THAT BABYISH PIECE OF (bleep)! I HATE BARNEY!!!" Mi-Yung: "He likes Sonic way tooooooo much." gives them an exam Ji woong: (reads question) "Are toys for babies? (bleep) no." Natasha: (reads question) "Are TV for adults? no way." Ji min: (reads question) "Are Spankings okay? (bleep) no they are not!" Yoshi: (reads question) "Are banishing to the attic, Hot sauce, shaking babies, spankings, cold shower good for techiques? Iie! (No!)" Giuseppe: "0/4! YOU GOT THEM ALL WRONG!" Yoshi: "Uh uh, no we didn't." Ji woong: "Yeah, (bleep)er!" Giuseppe: "THEN I WILL SHAKE THE (bleep)ING BABY!" Ji min: "MY BABY!" Giuseppe: "Wait a second, is it a federal offense for a 18-year old to have a baby daughter," Ji min: "DON'T ASK ME!" min runs away with Ji kwong throws a chair at Giuseppe Aen-Kwang: "GO KWANG-SUN!" Ji woong: "(bleep) you." Giuseppina: "Yeah! GET THE (bleep) OUT!!!!!!!!!" gets out her machine gun Giuseppe: "You maybe Italian, Giuseppina, now speak some Italian." flips Giuseppe the bird Yoshi: "That's a good one Pina!" high-fives Yoshi Giuseppina: "(bleep) yeah, Yoshi!" Mi-Yung: "Guys?" Ji woong: "Yes?" Mi-Yung: "Not infront of Aen-Kwang and Ji kwong please.." Ji woong: "Sorry!" is holding a Tails "Miles" Prower and Sonic The Hedgehog Plush Doll Aen-Kwang: "Can you guys gossip quieter please?" Giuseppina: "Okay." Giuseppe: "TOYS ARE FOR BABIES! GIVE ME THAT TWO-TAILED FOX AND THAT BLUE HEDGEHOG! NOW!" Aen-Kwang; "No! Mi-Yung got these for me!" takes Giuseppina's shotgun Aen-Kwang: "MINE!" Ji woong: "Now, Aen-Kwang, I know you love your Tails and Sonic dolls but let the teens handle it, okay?" hands the shotgun to Ji woong Ji woong: "Good." woong handles the shotgun to Giuseppina Giuseppina: "Thanks." Ms. Joe: "Give me those toys, Aen-Kwang, Sonic and Tails is not allowed in the classroom." Ji woong: "TAKE AEN-KWANG SOMEWHERE SAFE! WE WILL GO AHEAD!" grabs Aen-Kwang's hand Mi-Yung: "Let's go!" runs with Aen-Kwang and waits for her friends Ji woong: "Let's go!" woong and co. flee and go on the plane puts super-glue on the ground Giuseppe: "COME BACK HERE!!!!!!" Ms. Joe, and Ms. Sean get trapped in the super-glue Giuseppe: "WHAT DID SHE DO?!" Ms. Joe: "She must of placed super glue here." Principal Quinn: "Oh no! What happened here?" Giuseppe: "I'm chasing after 19 teenagers, a 7-year old and a 2-week old baby." Ms. Joe: " " Principal Quinn: "I'LL GO AHEAD!" Quinn goes outside to see the teens (With Ji min holding Ji kwong), and Aen-Kwang going on the plane Principal Quinn: "LEAVE THAT PLANE! I WANT TO TALK TO YOU ALL!!!!!!" Ji woong: "Shut up, leave me alone, and oh BTW (By The Way), the plane is titanium and bulletproof, so (blows rasberry), annyeonghi!!" plane door shuts with Ji woong locking it bangs the door Principal Quinn: "LET ME IN!" opens the window and is holding a gun Principal Quinn: "AMAYA HANAKO KOMIKA!!!!" pulls the trigger Quinn stays back from the door cut to: plane takes off Aen-Kwang: "We are safe from these rotten people!" Ji woong: "VIVA LAS VEGAS!!!!!!" cut to: Ms. Joe, and Ms. Sean recover from super glue plane arrives Principal Quinn: "Hmm, we will use it." Ms. Joe, and Ms. Sean leave where the super glue is located Principal Quinn: "This plane will drive to where your class is going." Giuseppe: "I don't know where they're going..." Principal Quinn: "This might work." cut to: Mi-Yung: "These safe people will never catch us!" 5 minutes later Principal Quinn: "I'm getting closer to them! I'll bust their chops!" Ji woong: "It is titanium and bulletproof!" woong uses a flamethrower woong throws a bomb at the immune plane Principal Quinn: "Oooh, I forgot about the bombs and flamethrowers!" activates the magnet, attaching Ji woong's plane to the plane Ji woong: "UGH!" woong throws a rock at Giuseppe ftom the outside of the plane, causing him to lose control on the magnet Ji woong: "YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS PLANE! GIU(bleep)PE!" woong's plane flies at max speed Giuseppe: "HE'S TOO FAST!" woong goes into Giuseppe's plane wearing a spy costume Ji woong: "I'LL SHOW YOU SOME MANNERS TO THE SOUTH KOREAN BOY!" woong turns off the plane, breaks controls and the voice-activation system by using a chainsaw that can cut through titanium, takes one of the parachutes, cutes a hole through the plane and jumps down safely onto his plane and goes inside Natasha: "FULL SPEED AHEAD TOSHIO!" nods, and flies the plane as fast it can go Ji woong: "WE DID IT!" Principal Quinn: "Oh my god, he destroyed the controls, and turned it off, we are going down!" 5 minutes later Ji woong: "HA! I WIN! AND I DIDN'T EVEN CHEAT! I used some statatics to achive my goal" woong make it to the destination End Transcript Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Ji woong vs. Ms. Joe Transcripts